Unintentional Confessions
by half-goddess-Katia
Summary: The celebratory dinner in honor of them both being able to take the Ranger exam ends with them both learning a bit more about each other. Tezuka/Kitajima


**Disclaimer: **I do not own RESCUE, it belongs to TBS. This is simply for my own entertainment, and I make no money off of this.

**AN:** I blame this mostly on yugikitsune. She brought up the idea of writing a RESCUE fanfic (since she could find so few), and my muse decided (at 3 am) that it would be a great idea, and hooked it's claws into said idea, cackling gleefully as it chased sleep away until I finally finished the first draft (around 5am).

**Warnings:** Mild shonen-ai between Daichi and Yutaka (or Kitajima and Tezuka, respectfully, if those names sound more familiar to ppl, they were used more after all). Mentions of drinking, and there is a kiss, but that is it.

_**Unintentional Confession**_

Yutaka sighed – a bit exasperatedly – as he dragged the staggering Daichi up the stairs of the apartment complex. The two had gone out – at Daichi's insistence – to celebrate the fact that _both_ of them would be allowed to take the Ranger exam – which really had been a minor miracle considering the chief could've very easily taken Yutaka's offer of allowing Daichi to go in his place or could've told them both they weren't allowed. This had led to them both going out to get dinner and drinks, and Daichi – who was a bit of a lightweight who normally watched how much he drank – had had a few too many celebratory drinks when some business men – who were already well on their way to drunk – had overheard part of their conversation about the upcoming exam and had insisted on buy the pair of them drinks while talking all about what, exactly, being a Ranger entailed. Yutaka just counted himself luck that the training didn't start until the day after tomorrow and tomorrow was their off day because he had a sneaking suspicion that they, especially Daichi, would be feeling the effects tomorrow.

Stopping in front of the door of their shared apartment – the one they'd rented two years ago when the pair of poor former-students had moved farther into the city to be closer to the fire station they had just both been assigned to – Yutaka pulled out the keys and unlocked the door one-handed while still supporting his swaying friend with the other. As he maneuvered them into the apartment – humming noncommittally at whatever Daichi was babbling about now, Yutaka though he might've started on the color of the walls...Daichi really _was_ a talkative drunk – Yutaka was careful to nudge the self-locking front door closed behind them before toeing off his shoes and supporting the taller male while he, fumbling, did the same. Slowly, Yutaka maneuvered them back to the – necessary due to financial restrictions – single bedroom where they shared a Western-style bunk bed – the style a blessing when the stumbled in, too tired to do more than fall face-first onto the mattress before passing out.

As Yutaka lowered his drunk roommate onto the bottom bunk, Daichi said, in a suddenly much more serious though still slightly slurred voice, "Y'know, Yutaka, you're too nice, trying to give up your chance to join the Rescue squad for me. What if chief had taken you up on that? Or told us both no? Then you'd have lost your chance because of me, and that would've been really bad."

Yutaka stared for a moment, startled by the slightly glazed yet suddenly intense look Daichi was not giving him, and was just trying to form a reply when Daichi's gaze abruptly went more unfocused and his eyelids closed as he toppled sideways onto the bed, apparently out cold as the alcohol in his system finally fully caught up to him. After a moment of stunned silence, Yutaka smiled fondly down at the other male – his best friend and more – before maneuvering Daichi farther onto the bed and pulling the covers over him, smiling more widely when Daichi mumbled something incoherent into his pillow.

Sighing softly, Yutaka answered the question to the now silent room, "It wouldn't have mattered if he had because I like you too much, you silly fool. I'd do anything for you, especially if it helped you reach your life's dream."

After smiling once more at his sleeping friend, Yutaka climbed up the ladder to his top bunk. As sleep reached up to drag him under, Yutaka had one moment to hope they had _something_ to counter the inevitable morning hangover before he was out cold.

The next morning, Yutaka woke to a slight headache and the smell of burned toast. He groaned a bit as the ache spiked when he sat up, though Yutaka knew it could've been a lot worse. Caffeine was a must though, and the brunette was glad they kept a store of cold milk coffee in the fridge, in case either of them needed a quick kick. Climbing down the ladder, Yutaka noted that Daichi's bed was empty – not surprising considering the lingering scent of burnt bread – before shrugging it off and changing quickly out of the slept in clothes from last night and into a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Stepping out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, Yutaka muttered his greetings to Daichi – who was currently staring into his glass of cold coffee and seemed to be thinking hard about something – before grabbing the carton out of the fridge and pouring himself a glass. After placing the carton back in the fridge, Yutaka sat down at the other side of the small table and took his first drink of cold coffee.

When Daichi turned a contemplative look on him, Yutaka simply raised an eyebrow, rather curious what his friend was thinking so hard about. Whatever Yutaka had been expecting, though, it certainly wasn't for Daichi to half-ask/half-state, "So, you like me?"

Yutaka choked and barely kept from spitting out the mouthful of coffee he'd just drunk. _How had Daichi-? Hadn't he been out cold? Wha-?_ Coughing slightly, Yutaka nodded and waited – still a bit numb from shock – for Daichi's reaction.

Yutaka blinked dumbly for a moment when Daichi simply smiled softly – the smile Yutaka usually only saw on the taller male's face when he was watching children, whom he had a _huge_ soft-spot for – before saying, "Well, I guess it's a good thing I like you too," and then promptly leaning over the table to plant a quick, chaste kiss on the still-stunned Yutaka's lips.


End file.
